Sunlit Moon
by DrkReavyn
Summary: Gwaine loves Merlin and Arthur wants to see them together, but Merlin loves Arthur. Not to mention all the magic and monsters and bears oh my. Takes place after season 3 only with Uther's heart hardened. Rated M for latter chapters. Merlin and characters belong to BBC. Merlin and characters belong to BBC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Merlin watched as sunlight shined off blond hair. He wasn't sure when it had happened, but it didn't really matter at this point. He had fallen in love with the man he was destined to protect. "Merlin!" Arthur yelled, knocking the boy from his thoughts, "Quit daydreaming and do your job." He shouted smiling.

Merlin loved that smile; it was rare, it only happened when he was training with the knights or when they were 'fighting'. "Right." Merlin said turning around and going back to what he was suppose to be doing, polishing Arthur's saddle. However, this was a simple task and it wasn't long before his mind wondered again. It had been three weeks since Merlin had ut the word 'love' to what he felt for his master and friend. Once that word crossed his mind it refused to leave and before long he had sworn to tell Arthur about everything, his love and his magic.

Again, that was three weeks ago. Everyday Merlin said to himself, "Today's the day." However, everyday he also found a reason to 'wait till tomorrow.

"He's exhausted from training the knights."

"I'm crabby from hunting."

"He has that speech to prepare and I can't stress him out more."

"He had a good day, so I shouldn't ruin it."

Again Merlin was roused from his thoughts by Arthur, who was now standing over him. "Merlin. How long does it take you to pull your head out of the clouds?"

Merlin looked up from his work and blushed, "Ummmm."

"Are you feeling alright?" Arthur asked suddenly concerned, "You look a bit feverish and have been acting strangely lately."

Merlin returned his attentions to the saddle, avoiding Arthur's gaze. 'Of course.' Merlin thought, ' Two years of saving his prat ass with magic every other day and he doesn't notice, but after three weeks of being on love with him and now he suspects something's up.' "I'm fine Arthur." He said.

Arthur put his hand on Merlin's head, causing him to blush deeper. "Maybe, after you finish, you should take the rest of the day off."

Merlin looked up shocked.

Arthur removed his hand. "Don't flatter yourself. " He said walking away. "I just don't want to go through the hassle of finding a new servent."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'You stupid prat!' Arthur thought, for a long time now his voice of reason had sounded like Merlin so he was use to it.

'I needed the space. Shut up!' Arthur thought back to his 'Merlin' voice.

'Lying to yourself now? That's sure to work.'

Arthur groaned he had fallen in love with Merlin at first sight; however, he had never and could never allow himself to act on it. First off Arthur was a prince and Merlin a commoner, which broke more codes and traditions than Arthur cared to count. That was not the main issue, Arthur had figured out how to maneuver politically and make that problem disappear. However, they were both men, no children. No heir. His father would never allow that. Uther would use the fact that in Camelot same sex couples were considered a possible sign of magic to end it. It didn't matter that it was not definitive Uther would fabricate the rest, if need be, and Merlin would die for bewitching him.

'It's best to just keep my mouth shut. Uther's become far harsher since Morgona.' Arthur thought.

'But-' The 'Merlin voice was cut off.

"Hey Arthur you got a minute?" Gawain asked, walking up to him and taking him from his thoughts.

"Yeah sure." Arthur replied hoping to be distracted from his own problems.

Gawain took a breath, "How well would you say you know Merlin personally?"

Arthur sighed, that wasn't exactly what he had in mind. "Ummm. It really depends on what you want to know." Arthur said not sure where this was going.

Gawain was clearly nervous and fidgeting with his gloves, "Do you think he would go out with me?" He spat out as quickly as he could.

Arthur thought about this a moment. On the one hand he did not want anyone to be with his Merlin. On the other Gawain was a trusted friend, a little bit of a playboy, but when it came down to it he would never hurt anyone especially Merlin. He would take care of him and as Uthur didn't really care about either of them it should be safe.

"Arthur?" Gawain pulled him out of his thoughts again.

"I've only ever met one of his lovers, but it was after the fact and in Ealdor. His name was William-" Arthur stopped, "I don't think I should be the one to tell you that story though."

Gawain frowned, "So, basically, all you can tell me is that he likes men."

"No." Arthur replied, "I can also tell you that, though he might be hesitant, you should try."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Gawain spent the next few hours working on how he would approach Merlin, and as of yet, he had nothing. Normally he'd just swagger in and say the right thing naturally, however, approaching a hundred random people you don't care about is a completely different art that Gawain had practiced many times and perfected. This was something he was a novice at.

Merlin was spending his surprise day off lying in the grass and feeling the earth beneath him at the edge of the city by the forest where the magic of Camelot was still strong. He was so lost in the peace that he didn't notice Gawain walk up.

"Hey Merlin." Gawain said perfectly hiding his nerves.

Merlin jumped, "Hey Gawain. "

Gawain's nerves kicked back on upon seeing Merlin's eyes. He started fidgeting and avoiding eye contact. "Yeah, ummm, can we talk? I have something I need to tell you."

"Sure, you wanna walk?" Merlin asked standing.

"Sure."

The pair walked in silence for a few minutes.

"You know." Merlin spoke, "The idea was for you to talk while we walk."

"Give me a minute." Gawain responded blushing and looking at the ground as if it had offended him.

Merlin smiled, he would have to be dumber than he pretended to be in order to miss what was going on. Gawain was clearly trying to ask him out. He felt bad that he would have to turn him down, but it felt nice to be wanted by someone.

"I uhhh." Gawain started to speak. "I've wanted to do this for a while. Talking to Arthur about it today helped, but it's still…"

"Arthur?" Merlin asked surprised. Did he tell Gawain to ask him out? Was he really not interested?

"Yeah?" Gawain said, a little thrown at being interrupted, "He said I should-" His eyes widened, "Merlin look out!" He shouted pushing Merlin to the ground.

A large shadow grey cat jumped out of the trees pouncing on Gawain.

"Gawain!" Merlin shouted picking himself up of the ground.

The cat's fur was now sparking red in places and it was foaming at the mouth. It bit into Gawain's shoulder causing him to cry out. He wished he hadn't left his sword at the castle.

Merlin didn't think, he quickly cast a fireball at the crazed beast. It let go of Gawain turning to growl at Merlin more angered than harmed, it's blood rage was too high.

But that gave Gawain the opening he needed. He knocked the creature off of him drawing his dagger from his boot and stabbing it in the heart.

Gawain stood, he was covered in blood and the wound in his right arm was oozing. "What did I just see Merlin?"

Merlin was silent a moment, trying to think of a good lie. "I-I I'm not sure. I-it looked like-"

"Merlin! Gawain stopped his rambling. "Don't insult me. It's plain enough to see the truth."

"What are you going to do to me?" Merlin asked defeated.

Dawain reached under his shirt with his left hand pulling a silver chain out from under his shirt reviling a five point start set in a circle. A pentacle. "Ask if you could heal my arm?"

Merlin's eyes widened, "You're-"

"No." Gawain spoke, "I'm no sorcerer. I wasn't born with the talent and I haven't had the chance to learn. But it is what I believe in.

Merlin wasn't sure what to say. He started healing Gawain's arm not wanting him to be in pain.

Gawain sighed, enjoying the feel of healing magic. "I' won't tell anyone about you no matter what, but I have to tell you what I came here to say. I'm in love with you. Will you be my boyfriend?"

Merlin still wasn't sure what to say. So much was going through his mind. "I need to think." He said finishing with Gawain's arm and turning to leave.

"Hey Merlin." Gawain said stopping him. "Thanks for the arm."

3


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Merlin was in his room thinking. What would it mean to have a friend know about his magic? If he said no to Gawain would he even have the friendship? Should he actually say yes to Gawain? What would that mean for him and Arther? He liked Gawain, but he and Arther were two sides of the same coin. Did that even have anything to do with love? Had he just thought he was in love with Arther because he had read too much into that line? If he understood what Gawain said about Arther then that meant Arther didn't feel anything for him, so should he keep chasing a far off dream or should he let himself feel for someone else?

"Merlin groaned flopping himself onto his bed. "I haven't even gotten to my issues because of Will yet."

There was a knock at his door.

"I'm not hungry and I don't care." Merlin said annoyed at the door.

The door opened, "I don't really care." Arthur's voice sounded amused.

Merlin sat up. "Arther?" he said surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"It's my castle." Arther said smugly rolling his eyes. "Gaius is worried about you. He said you've locked yourself in your room to pace and mumble."

Merlin sighed looking away, "It's nothing."

Arther sat beside him. "Is this about Gawain?"

"Did you give me the day off just so he could ask me out?" Merlin asked.

'As good an excuse as any.' Arther thought. "Merlin I do consider you a friend in a way, and I want both of you to be happy."

'A friend.' Merlin thought sadly.

"Was I wrong about you being into men?" Arther asked, "I thought you and Will."

Merlin shifted, "I-I really don't want to talk to you about that."

"Why not?" Arther asked confused, Merlin talked to him about everything else.

Merlin couldn't look at him.

"I'm okay with you being gay." Arther said not really thinking. "Unless that not what this is about." Arther paused. "Is it about him being a sorcerer?"

Merlin curled in on himself. That wasn't exactly the reason.

"Look I don't blame you for being tricked by him." Arthur said.

"Tricked?" Merlin asked getting pissed off.

"He made you think he was good." Arthur said, "Now I can see how that would happen."

"Just leave me alone!" Merlin yelled running out of his room past Gaius. Arthur was hurting him and he wasn't even close to understanding why.

Gaius turned letting Merlin past and watched him run down the hall before looking back at Arthur. "Well at least you got him out of his room."

2


End file.
